Hiccstrid Oneshots
by Kalibroon
Summary: Just a bunch of hiccstrid oneshots. You guys can give me ideas and please review.
1. Teamwork

"Wahhh"

I woke up from the sound of a baby crying. My baby. Zephyr Haddock. After 2 years that the dragons left, Astrid and I got married and eventually she was pregnant..and now we have our precious little girl who is just 2 weeks old. I looked at the window, still night. Probably 3am because of the moon's position. I look to the side and saw Astrid sound asleep. I got up and walked to Zephyr's room quietly.

"Wahh" She cried

I grabbed her and cradled her in my arms.

"Shhh. My girl, what's wrong"

I check her diaper and it was clean.

So it would mean that she was hungry. I didn't want to wake Astrid up because she hasn't slept well yesterday since she had to take of Zephyr all day. A visitor came by and started saying that my father owned him tons of gold but he had no prove so we didn't. Then we starting arguing and so Gobber, Valka, and I had to take care of him until he left which was the whole day. Of course I didn't want to hurt him and he had about 20 people in his ship. But after a lot of..talking, he left. Meanwhile Astrid was back home, not wanting anyone to take care of our daughter.

"Right Let's go down stairs and get some milk"

She prefers breast milk but she also does like yak milk..sometimes. When we were walking towards the stairs , I passed by my room, Astrid was still sound asleep.

"Alright Little Zephy. Here we are" I opened the freezer. A box full of ice and got out the yak milk and started to heat it up by the fire.

She watched carefully, looking at my every move as if this was something she has never seen. I sat at my chair and put the bottle in her mouth. She sucked a few times put she moved her face to the side. "Wahhh"

"Come on Zephy. You drank this yesterday. We don't want to wake mama up" I cradle her and tried again. But again she refused.

"Hiccup?" I looked behind me and saw Astrid standing on the top stairs.

"Hiccup I told you we work as a team" She went down and took zephyr away from me and sat at her chair which was next to mines. "We're suppose to take turns, If Zephyr wakes up at night. It's my responsibility to tend to her and the next time she wakes up, it's yours. But You always care of her, every day, since she was born. Now It's my turn" She said as she unbuttoned her shirt from the middle. Exposing her breast and pulling Zephyr closer and she started sucking.

"But you haven't gotten any sleep"

"I took a few naps with her yesterday and I slept 4 hours. I should be fine. You didn't sleep all day either."

I signed "still I wanted the best for you"

"We both need rest. I'm off here to take care of Zephy and you do your Chief duties"

"But I feel like you're not getting that much rest. You're doing more work than me"

"Trust me. I'm not. You have so much to do and you're probably stress from all the work and I'm here with Zephyr, talking and playing with her. So you're the one that needs rest"

We both saw that Zephyr had fallen Asleep.

She chuckled"Why are we arguing on this. She slept in like less than 5 minutes"

"I mean sometimes she stays up for a while"

She glared at me. She then went upstairs and I followed. She put zephyr in the crib and we both went back to our room.

"For how long" we both sat at our bed

"A few minutes..."I looked at her and she had that look. "A few hours"

"Unbelievable. And you never told me this?!"

"I just always want you to rest"

She sighed. "From now on. We are definitely taking turn. If I catch you then I will get my axe. Understood?"

I nodded

"I thought having a child would be a little easier than this" Astrid said she laid down

"From experience. Taking care of Gilda's boys. It isn't. But we'll learn and be prepared for when we have another child"

"Another child?" She smiled "since when did we agree on having another child?"

I lay down on my side. I smirked "I'm the chief. What every I say, goes" I joked and leaned to kissed her.

I kissed her passionately and went down to her neck and I went on top of her.

"And you are definitely not gonna get me pregnant." She she said as she pulled me down, making her be top and kissed me.

We broke apart, our faces a few centimeters apart "I promise we won't go that far"

"Oh. No, I meant I want my sleep. So another time, dragon boy" She kissed me again. moved to the side and we both laughed

"But surely tomorrow right?"

"I'll think about it"

I smiled

I was gonna say something else but I Saw that she already had her eyes closed.

How lucky I am to have the most beautiful wife and daughter.


	2. You’re safe with me

**For **Tangananica. Hope it's enough. Please request more

"She has to be back by now" I said as I pace around the clubhouse. 8 days ago we received a terror mail from House Hofferson, asking Astrid to go back home for Reasons we don't know. Astrid mailed to us saying she is going to come back yesterday night but she didn't.

"We should all go for a search, it's been a day, come on guys"

"Hiccup, we can't leave the edge unprotected, what if Viggo attacks here?" Ruffnut said as she took a bite of her chicken.

"Then half of us stay. Fishlegs and the twins can stay and You, Snotlout, and I go search for Astrid"

"We can't leave each other again. Remember what happened last time?" Snotlout said

"This could be someone's life at risk. Our friend could be in danger! And you decide not to help her?!" I raised my voice

"She's a Hofferson, She could beat anyone up. Plus she also has Stormfly, everything is fine" Snotlout said

"And if she got caught up in a storm?"

"Stormfly is good at predicting weather Hiccup" Fishlegs said

"...Still, anything is possible and so she could be captured. I'm going to look for her, Toothless!" I whistled. "Let's go bud"

"Hiccup we need a leader here" Fishlegs said

"And I need Astrid to be safe." I Mounted on to toothless "Me, not being here will not be too much of a difference if I was here. Fishlegs and Heather make up me. So all of you will be fine. Good Luck" I said to them and we took off.

Viggo can attack any second but they have Heather and they are more alerted. Now all that is left to do is making sure Astrid is fine.

"Alright bud. Let's check over this Island". We have been searching for Astrid for an hour and nothing. The skies were dark so it was raining, don't know if it was light or heavy.

"Astrid? Stormfly?" I Called out.

"Toothless. Distress call" I said and Toothless blasted towards the sky.

"...Well Let's go check around the Island. We can also get some water" I grabbed my cup from Toothless's saddle bag.

"Look there's one over there" I pointed at a river, down the hill.

I dipped my cup and started drinking. Toothless started drinking too

"I'm sorry bud for all this flying. I'm just really worried about her. Life is she was in the ocean, almost drowning like that time. If I wasn't in time then she would...I don't want to lose her. I want to marry her and have kids. I want to share my life with her. She's everything to me.." I started heavily breathing but that went down in seconds.

"Rrrrr" Toothless purs and nudges me to the left

"Right..Yeah, Let's keep on going"

"So Still no response from the distress call. So they must not be here or she is in trouble. I'll walk around the edge and you go fly around. Maybe we'll-"

"Guys! Did you see that blast in the sky!"

Toothless and I hid behind a bush

"It's just a wild dragon in the air. Nothing we can do"

"Let's kill it"

" You Idiots that was no ordinary fire blast. It has to be from a night fury. From the dragon rider that Viggo wants"

"They must be around the Island. Tell every hunter to be cautious and don't let that girl out of your sight Ragnar" The 3 guys left leaving one guy behind with a cage next to him, covered in a blanket.

"That's where Astrid might be...Just knock him out bud"

Toothless gave me a surprised look

"What? It's just one guy and we need to get Astrid"

Me and toothless went behind the cage and I nodded at him and he slapped his tail on the hunter's head causing him to blackout. I pull the sheet from the cage and saw a body in there. It was Astrid, covered in a blanket, her head only showing

"Astrid! Wake up, we're here to rescue you. Toothless open up this cage"

Toothless sent a plasma blast to the lock but nothing "this is a dragon proof cage. We can't do it with just you bud"

"Who's there?!"

"Quickly Toothless " I mounted on to him "The only option is to bring the cage back to the edge"

Toothless grabbed the cage with his legs and started flying. It was too heavy for him but he kept flying.

"There! Dragon rider! Let's take back What's ours" They started shooting arrows at us

"Watch out" I screamed

Toothless kept douching each arrow and at the same time he kept flying higher but slowly.

"I got this" A hunter said as I turned back and saw a arrow flying straight to toothless. I moved my leg towards it but it was too late, it already hit him.

"Rwar!" Toothless roared in pain

"Come on bud, we can still make it"

"Rwarrr!!" He roared again

Suddenly two gronckles came in and started shooting at the hunters.

"Yes! Good thinking bud, reinforcements" We continued flying really slowly until we made it to a nearby island. He slowly placed the cage down and he dropped down.

"Let me see...it's a normal arrow so healing should be fast" I said to him and patted him. I turned and saw the cage. She was still there, not awake...was she even breathing?!

"Astrid come on! Please wake up" I reached for her hand and felt her pulse. She was still breathing!

I stood up "Oh Thor! I need the damn key!" I kicked the cage

"Hiccup" Astrid said with the quietest whisper

"Astrid! Mildly. Don't worry you're safe"

She looked and me and then closed her eyes. She opened her hand and there was a key. I grabbed it and opened the cage.

"Astrid!" I held her in my arms and realize that she had a few scratches on her face.

"I'm sorry I was late Astrid. I'm sorry"

She moaned

She had a blanket wrapped around her and it's just really hot out here. I took it off...and..and I couldn't believe what I have just seen. Anger and sadness started to build up in me. Blood stains on her shirt and leggings! Holes in her pants with her skin bruised, probably from many falls.

"A-Astrid" my voice cracked. Tears started forming in my eyes

"Those stupid hunters. I should have killed them!..I-I'm sorry A-Astrid" I hugged her and then laid her back to the ground.

"Don't..Don't say..those thing Hiccup" She said. I quickly ran up to toothless who is watching us with worried eyes. He seems so tired and he couldn't move, not even lifting his head up. I patted him and went to the saddle bag and grabbed a rag and a cup. I looked around and luckily for us there was a lake near us. I filled the cup with water and went back to Astrid

"Astrid. Please stay with me. I can't imagine a world without you" I took off her armor slowly and her shirt, leaving her with her binders. There was a small open wound on her side. If this and other cuts don't get treatment, it will go infected. I ran back to Toothless and grabbed my medical kit. I have just in case any of us get hurt. I Never thought that I would use it. I ran back only to fall down.

What if she..dies?! What would I do without her? I can't have a life without her. I'll be nothing.

Toothless nudges me with his tail

I shook my head and walked back to Astrid. I was gonna have a anxiety attack. More tears started to roll down.

I placed water on her side and Astrid hissed

"I'll be quick Astrid"

After that I placed a towel and dried it off and placed ointment on it, lastly wrapping a bandage on her.

"Um. This will be quick too"

I took her leggings and skirt off, leaving her with just her underwear and there was also an open wound on her left leg. Bigger than the other one. And these were fresh cuts. If only I came in earlier. After finishing up I placed her beneath a tree where toothless was. I sat next to her and looked at them.

"I failed the protect both of you. I'm such a failure" I sighed.

"Stop saying that Hiccup"

I looked up and saw Astrid with her eyes opened. I smiled and brought her to my arms. I kissed her sweet lips and then leaned on the tree and laid Astrid on top of me, with her head resting on my chest

"You scared me mildly"

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have been more careful"

"What did they do to you and how did they got you"

"Stormfly and I got caught up in a storm so we decided to stay at that Island for the night but these trappers found us and they tied up. A few hours before you found me, Stormfly broke free and went to the edge. So she's safe. As for me, they thought I freed her and they started hitting me. Hiccup, they S-starved me, made me get no sleep, almost made me kill a dragon, They almost Raped me!" She cried and buried her head on my chest.

"It's okay. Astrid. You're with me. I won't let anyone hurt you" I rubbed her back

"Did you tend my 2 wounds?"

"Yeah. When we get back to the edge Fishlegs and Heather could examine you and see if I did any mistakes.

"How did you know what to do?"

"Umm..experience?"

"And we'll talk about that when I feel better. So..you like what you saw" She smirked. Changing the conversation as she had tears forming in her eyes. I wanted to talk about her about the things they did to her but I think we should actually talk about that topic later.

"Astridddd. This is a Serious conversation."

"...did you?"

"...thinking about it now. Yes. Yes I did" I kissed her check and she laid her head on my chest and We stayed like this. Hearing the wind and bird chirping. In the distance I saw two known dragons flying near towards us.

"Help is here" I whispered

**Well another chapter down. Sorry for the wait. I just had a lot of school things in ny mind and I didn't have inspiration. Please review and give me ideas. It's okay if you do more than 1. Also please share this to the dragon fans. I would be thankful for that. **


	3. Stress Reliever

I opened the door "Good evening Chief"

I looked around and saw Hiccup sitting down in his chair, reading over a paper and two playes on the table. I just finished chopping off woof in the west side of new berk along with 10 other villagers.

"Astrid I told you not to call be that" Hiccup said, not taking his eyes of the paper

"But it is your occupation"

"And you're my wife so just call me Hiccup or whatever you want but not Chief. I prefer it that way"

I stood behind his chair "Aww. Someone is in a bad mood." I put my hands on his shoulder.

Normally he would just say sarcastic things and joke around but he has a serious tone on.

"Well I am, The twins blow up a bunch of things again. For like the hundredth time, I told them not to. Snotlout is not doing his job, he is just flirting with the visitors. This is like a bad impression on me"

"Wish I was there to help. Sorry"

"That's the thing, You weren't. And what am I without you? I can't even keep the gang focus and calm but when you're here, you tell them to do their job and they do it immediately. I can't do that. Dad is literally better than me. He's also like you. He tells you one order and the next second, you just do it. Even mum can make them work"

"You're the best Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The third. It's just three people you can't take care of..most of the time. If I was here, yes they would do their work if I said so because I would most likely yell and threaten them" I chuckled and he did as well

"That's what makes you special. You do things without violence. You're a great friend, a leader, a voice of reason, You're a great person. Stoick was Chief when he was 25, he had plenty of time to be trained but you weren't. But you're the first young Chief who everyone loves and admires" I started massaging his shoulder

He sighed and let his shoulder loose "I am glad that we're married. Can't even imagine a world without you"

"And I'll be with you through thick and thin"

I grabbed her hand and guided her to sit on my lap. "And how is my little girl" He held my stomach. Yes I was 1 month pregnant. 7 months after out wedding we have finally conceived.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just sense it. What, you don't want a girl?"

"Girl or boy, I would be happy"

"And our First priority is that he or she is healthy. And not end up like me"

"What happened?" I asked

"Didn't I tell you. Mum told me I was born really early, that I was really fragile, that I almost didn't made it. Something that caused that is that she wasn't eating that much. So as for you missy, you have to eat tons"

"I know what I'm doing Haddock"

"You literally ask my mom a bunch of questions about what you should expect at around 7-8 months"

"Now I know what to expect"

"Uh huh. Can't wait for those mood swings"

"I get that?"

He laughed. "Even I know more than you. Hasn't your mother told you anything before?"

"Every time she wanted to talk about sex and pregnancy, I would just run away"

"Why?"

"It's just a weird subject to talk about with her. I'm just not comfortable. You felt comfortable talking about that with your dad?"

"He talked about that when I was about 9. It was awkward and a bit interesting but mostly uncomfortable. But you know, doing it with you was the most pleasing feeling ever" He started kissing her neck

"We're not doing it right now Haddock"

"Cmon, just for today"

"..Fine. But first you have to wash dishes, clean the table, and put away your stuff, and I'll be upstairs, getting ready"

"On it!" He took his dishes to the sink

I laughed hard.

"This is like the fastest you have ever been" I started walking upstairs to out room and that night was just amazing. At least he isn't stressed.


End file.
